fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomi Joysa
Nozomi Joysa (ジョイサ=望み, Joisa Nozomi) is a young girl who hails from 200 years in the future. She is the great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Hephaestus and a currently unknown woman, and is the younger cousin of Seika Kresnik, with whom she shares a sisterly relationship. Nozomi travelled back from the past with Seika after their grandfather died in order to prevent the dystopian future from coming to pass. Appearance Nozomi bears striking resemblance to her cousin, Seika Kresnik, being a girl of pale complexion with long black hair that's tied into a braid which hangs loose over her shoulder. She also has a similar sense of fashion to Seika, and is constantly seen wearing sailor fuku and dark black leggings, which appears to be her preferred attire. Personality Like her mother, Nozomi is short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities- a fact few people know of. Despite this, she is generally friendly and easygoing, though often times she shows an incredibly childish, selfish, competitive side and even slight tsundere tendencies along with confused affections when taunted. She also has a fear of bugs, and a keen sense of justice, demonstrated by her frequent involvement with Akatsuki. She often goes to the supermarket to read manga for free in her spare time on Mondays and Wednesdays. According to her mother, Nozomi naturally acts as a leader, and becomes the center of attention by everyone, yet she cannot mingle with those people regardless of being the center. Though she doesn't admit it, her mother pointed out that Nozomi is bad with house work. History Synopsis Plot Fairy Tail: Dawn New Beginnings Arc *Step Forward *Step Back *Returning Step Dawn/Daybreak: Sengoku Battle Royale *Dimension Tripper Equipment Gearframe Gadget - Barrel Core MK-II (ギアフレームガジェット - バーレル コアmk2 , Giafureemu Gajetto - Baareru Koa MK-II): The name of Nozomi's special weapon, created by Nozomi herself from the remnants of a destroyed battleship used by the Council centuries ago, the Gearframe Gadget - Barrel Core MK-II is the second model Nozomi created after the apparent failure of the Gearframe Gadget - Barrel Core MK-I. Kept miniaturized in a capsule like container, the Gearframe Gadget - Barrel Core MK-II appears as four segmented pieces of machinery; a large, cylindrical piece is attached to her back and hips, from which a tall antennae extends. Oh her hands, and strapped to her legs, are her weapons. On her hand, held tight with a a grip, is a two pronged blaster, which functions by absorbing Nozomi's magical power, and channeling it into focused blasts of pure energy. By using this blasting weapon, Nozomi can release her Heavenly Body Magic in the form of a concentrated laser-beam. Strapped to her legs are miniature homing missiles, four for each mount. These missiles work by tracking the magical power of a target; once they're locked onto a certain signature, they will pursue it into the ends of the Earth. Carrying a similar power to her blaster, the missiles are imbued with the power of Heavenly Body Magic, and each missile explodes with the force of a Meteor. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: The art of hand-to-hand combat is known to be Nozomi's greatest asset. She can unleash a flurry of bone-shattering punches a mile a minute, with kicks powerful enough to knock even S-Class Mages off their feet with relative ease, and it has been shown that she is able to defeat even Captains with brute strength alone. She is a quick thinker in battle; often coming up with creative counterattacks to her foes in the span of an instant. When she fights, Nozomi bares her pure, unrestrained force; utilizing techniques, maneuvers, and counters applied to an opponent in order to gain a physical advantage, such as improving relative position, escaping, submitting, or injury to the opponent. She does not include striking or most commonly the use of weapons within her fighting style. She can perform takedowns as a way of progressing to a superior position such as a mount or side control, or using clinch holds and ground positions to set up strikes, choke holds, and joint locks. If she has been taken down to the ground, she can use defensive positions such as the guard, which protects against being mounted or attacked. A takedown or throw itself can be a form of dix; the impact can render an opponent unconscious. On the other hand, her fighting style also offers the possibility of controlling an opponent without injuring them; making her way of combat extremely versatile. *'Bursting Bomb': An unnamed technique; upon the moment of impact, Nozomi explosively expands her muscles, causing the power of the attacker's assault to backfire; however, for such a small frame, there is no noticeable difference upon Nozomi when performing this technique. It works by pumping magical power into her front muscles, expanding them slightly as she tanks the opponent's attack, returning it to sender no matter if it is physical or magical in nature. The rebound takes the form of a powerful shockwave of pure concussive force. This shockwave can travel for a distance of twenty meters outward from his body, and is mainly used to disorient her foes as well as catch them off-guard as it causes a huge radius of destruction. Although not a traditional martial arts technique, Nozomi realizes its potentiality and thus learned it. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Despite her dainty frame, Nozomi possesses a high degree of physical strength, capable of doing such incredible feats that any other girl her age would be unable to do; a jaw-dropping achievement indeed. She has shown capable of lifting four humans by herself, holding two under each of her arm, without effort, and to run freely while doing so. She is also able to send several people flying high up in the air through simple punches even without the aid of her magic. Nozomi has additionally punched a wall; causing it to crumble- and with her bare hands, she has shattered a sword-cane. Immense Durability: In spite of her build, Nozomi possesses great constitution and durability. She can receive a barrage of Magical and physical attacks from a demon without giving up or losing the will to fight, even when she was sent crashing through a wall by the strongest attack of her foe. She has demonstrated her durability, enduring many slashes from a blade, and even managing to grab onto it and hold it still while it was piercing her body; she was also able to stand and walk after being struck by the massive explosion generated an Iron Dragon's Roar; which caused a pair of sharp sticks to pierce her chest, and even carry her sister alongside herself. Nozomi has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries she's sustained in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple wounds in her body; it is for reason that she is truly feared by her foes, likening her to the Berserkers of Norse Legend. Enhanced Speed: Like most other character in the series, Nozomi is shown to be very fast on her feet, being able to run at remarkable, near-superhuman speeds, though she is still not quite as fast as her sister—however, it should be noted that Seika utilizes her Psychokinesis in order to float around at high speeds, so it is unknown how fast she truly is, and the difference between the two sisters in a contest of speed is unknown. Additionally, her high speed does not seem to extend to her upper body, and she has been noted for having slow movements in combat. Despite this, Nozomi can run excessively fast on her legs; haven proven herself to be an exceptionally fast runner; especially compared to her sister, who mainly levitates, as she can reach a speed of 100 mph by running. Enhanced Reflexes: Nozomi has displayed great reflexes and deceptively high speed, having been capable of evading most of the demon's close-range attacks during their brief confrontation, even when the latter assaulted her from different directions with the branches of his roar, a move which struck several people who were standing quite away from the two of them, but which Nozomi; who was right in front of the demon, managed to avoid without fail. Magical Abilities Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): Heavenly Body Magic is a high-levelled Caster-type Magic; which Nozomi had learned via numerous magic books—it is based upon heaven manipulation, subjugation over the properties that are contained within the stars and space; allowing her to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors, or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from her own body. Nozomi can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at her opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. Nozomi is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance Nozomi's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding her in Magic that can increase her speed significantly, granting her both vast power and flexibility to use several different powers. While this makes her extremely powerful, it also makes any finesse nearly impossible. *'Meteor' (流星 Ryūsei): When performing this spell, Nozomi's body becomes surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, which enables her to zip around in the air at incredible speeds; waltzing around without any hindrances. Even if someone could detect the trajectory of her movements, it is considered to be nearly impossible to catch her. With her speed, Nozomi is capable of assaulting her opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. It should be noted that the expansion of the Heavenly Body Magic around her body produces a shimmering sphere of solidified magical energy, causing it to become essentially an energy ball that surrounds her as she moves. Nozomi more often than not, utilizes the Meteor spell in order to fly around in a similar manner to that of a meteorite crashing down from the upper atmosphere, dealing damage as she moves around; attacking merely upon contact, making her a versatile pinball of destruction. *'Kōkagai' (煌加害 Brilliant Assault): One of Nozomi's most powerful spells; while slow to start, the power it exudes is extremely deadly. When performing the attack, Nozomi engulfs her arm in starry energy; as she cocks her fist back and unleashes a powerful punch. The stars swirl around her fist, compacting instantly; as to create a spiraling shell around her fist to finalize the elements; then punching at her opponent. The impact causes the shadowy light to spin faster—this allows the compacted nature and moving speed of the elements to create a grinding drill effect that blasts into the opponent with high knockback, inflicting major damage and launching them far away. This movement causes the shell to shatter, creating an impact which is powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge. The amount of time in which these actions transpire make it seem as if the opponent has been punched with the force of a powerful cannon shell, blowing them away instantly. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣, Guran Shario lit. Seven Star Sword): Grand Chariot is a Heavenly Body Magic spell. While in the air, Nozomi places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of her and connect together to make what looks like a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground; this attack embodies the idea that quantity has a quality all its own; the beams released can be mentally stopped and pointed in another direction if the opponent dodges, drawing a beautiful geometric curtain of death, piercing the target and damaging them enormously. The curving aspect of this spell makes Nozomi's beams miniature heat-seeking missiles, but instead of locking on to heat, they target whatever enemy she has; making it impossible to avoid or escape from; the beams explode upon contact. The magical array for this spell resembles the constellation of the Big Dipper which also consists of seven stars. "Grand Chariot" is also the French name for that particular constellation. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu, lit. Dark Paradise): Altaris is a Heavenly Body Magic Spell. In order to perform Altairis, Nozomi crosses her arms above her head to begin casting the spell. As she prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards her body as her hands are hoisted in the air, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. Nozomi then unleashes the orb towards the target, tracking the foe's magical energy signature before it impacts; grinding into the foe. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, holding a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent in a similar manner to a black hole. Its power is said to be comparable to the power of an actual meteor as it bludgeons the foe nastily; blasting into them with excessive force with enough power to cause a crater upon impact, crushing the foe. Altairis is said to be Nozomi's second most powerful Heavenly Body Magic spell; and it definitely shows—however, as a severe drawback, the magical energy cost is so great that it completely exhausts Nozomi of her energy. *'Raging Star King Fist' (狂星王拳, Kyōseiōken): Nozomi's most powerful Heavenly Body Magic spell; unlike the others, it is not fashioned for offense or defense—instead, it is more of a super-mode of sorts. When faced with what Nozomi thinks is a life-threatening situation, Nozomi will unleash a monstrous amount of magical energy in her body which increases her power to an unbelievable height. Not only does her power increase greatly, but her appearance does as well. When in this "rage" Nozomi's hair spikes up, her eyes glow bright blood red, her muscles all burst with magical energy so great that it surrounds her body and makes contact with whatever she hits instead of her actual fist. Again, the muscles do not increase in mass; instead; her veins glow a faint golden, becoming visible as markings appear upon her face. As a result of the Raging Star King Fist, Nozomi's base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase; doubling her power, allowing for a massive boost all across the board. Additionally, she demonstrates the ability to heighten the effect of this spell to increasingly higher multiplications. In this form, her strength and speed have increased to the point that she can punch a car so hard as to send it over her head and by her being able to knock a Vulcan down the road with little effort in doing so; overall, the Raging Star King Fist enables Nozomi to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than her. As an added bonus, Nozomi also has complete control over the technique and can activate it anywhere at any time even during conversation, compared to her sister, who is only capable of utilizing her psychic powers during battle. Relationships Trivia *"Joysa" is a combination of Darkrai and Hana's surnames. Category:Future Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Akatsuki